


River and Sun

by Barriss



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, enjolras/eponine - Freeform, enjolrasxeponine, enjonine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barriss/pseuds/Barriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem inspired by Enjolras/Eponine</p>
            </blockquote>





	River and Sun

 

He’s like the sun I sometimes see

Once upon a memory

When childhood’s days still brightly shined

And all was not yet broken.

 

She’s like a river in my life

Flowing freely, flowing fast

Washing away my tears and sins

And quenching my deep thirst.

 

Like the sunshine shares its light

Like it reflects upon the river’s plane

We come together beautifully

And fall apart by night.

 

We’ve always known our lives can’t last

And now we have the proof,

As now the river flows deep red

And the sun has set.


End file.
